Flavor of the Week
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: Raven's fallen victim to Speedy's womanizing and has moved to Titans East. Robin discovers some information about him that might not make Rae very happy... speedyraerob, speedystar, cybee, bboc much better than summary


**Hello! This is just a rather long one-shot I threw together… I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans or 'Flavor of the Week' by American Hi-Fi**

I watched silently as Raven packed her things. All her leotards, her cloaks, her books… I guess I should have been happy for her. I mean, we were the best of friends… we had a bond. But there was the gnawing in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake, almost anger… I didn't want Raven to leave; I knew that much, but this feeling… it was overwhelming…

I leaned against the doorframe and watched her petite figure stuff the last of her odds and ends into a faded black duffel bag I had given her. She had a permanent grin on her face and I couldn't help but feel my heart rise at the sight of it. She had a beautiful smile… and now Speedy was making her grin 24/7.

Speedy… my thoughts drifted back to the orange haired archer. I remembered all too well what he was like: lazy, self-centered, and a womanizer. I cringed at the thought of Raven with him. She deserved so much more than him; she deserved so much more than anything anyone could give her.

"Are you sure about this Raven? We really need you here. We… I…" I started. Raven turned to face me, her smile never fading.

"Robin… Aqualad will make a great replacement, it will be like I was never even gone…" She explained. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. I had no clue what urged me to do this… but I did it, and I regret nothing.

"Raven… I will _miss_ you. I will miss your witty remarks, your mantra during battle, the way your hair," I touched a finger to her violet locks for effect. "Fans out around your face when you're thinking hard, the way your eyes twinkle in the moonlight, the rare moments when a blush creeps into your face and seems to heat up the entire room…" I pressed my forehead to hers. "I _need_ you," I whispered. She drew in a sharp breath and pushed lightly on my chest. I backed off.

"There is no possible way that you _need_ a specific person, Robin. And besides… you've got Star…" She started. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got Starfire! Do you realize what Starfire is! She's an empty shell! Nothing's there Raven! Nothing at all!" I shouted, and then added softly: "Not like you, never like you… I need _you._" Her smile faded and she looked away, hugging her cloak closer to her.

"You're making this harder than this needs to be…" She said softly. I sighed and headed back for the door.

"You're right Raven… You're happy… that's all I need know…" I said solemnly, letting one tear fall.

If I couldn't watch over Raven with my own two eyes, I'd watch more indirectly. I had installed hidden cameras in Titan's East the last time I was there, to make sure that the Titans wouldn't have a relapse of Blood's mind control… or anything like that. They came in handy now. I plopped down in a comfy chair with a bowl of popcorn and a Dr. Pepper. Raven and Speedy were in the dining loft. The scene played out like a soap opera.

"Hey, baby, can you get me another soda? You know what I like…" Speedy said, his mouth full of some sort of seafood. I guessed he was compensating for his cuisine loss when Aqualad had been living there. Raven, who was sitting beside him, nodded merrily and ran into the kitchen, my eyes followed her over the screens and back. She handed him the soda. "Pop it hon." He demanded. She popped it. It made me sick how obedient she was… this was not Raven. I saw Speedy chug the soda and Raven sit down in the chair next to him. Her eyes watched him as he ate and when he was done, she rose with him. He grinned stupidly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in for an open-mouthed kiss that lasted ten seconds. I looked away in disgust, and… envy. When he looked back, they were seated on the couch, Raven nestled snug in his chest, and his hand way too low on her back. Way, way too low. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Speedy caught it. He rubbed her head. "Why don't you go to sleep babe, I'll be up in a minute…" She nodded reluctantly and made her way to their room. Once she was out of sight, I was about to turn the monitor off, when I saw Starfire's face pop up on the huge screen. Speedy grinned at her. Starfire smiled back. "How you been princess? Ready for Friday's date?" He purred.

_**She paints her nails and she don't know **_

_**He's got her best friend on the phone **_

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and I spit the soda in my mouth out across the room. Speedy was cheating on Raven! I switched the TV off as I filled up with rage. That little asshole would pay!

The next day, after her shower, Raven went down to the Titan's East gym and watched Speedy blow up drone after drone with his energy arrows. Her eyes followed the sharp angles of his extremely well toned arm muscles and she smiled. He caught her eyes and he blew up the rest of the drones in one shot. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head up expectantly for a kiss, but he just grinned. He nudged his head to the drones. "Clean em' up for me?" He asked, not really caring about her answer. He left her in the clutter filled room, alone.

_**She'll wash her hair **_

_**His dirty clothes are all he gives to her **_

I walked past Starfire's room on my way down to breakfast that morning. I knocked lightly on her door. She opened it and welcomed me cheerily into her pink room. I shuddered inwardly. She plopped down on her bed and stared at me.

"Is something of the matter, Robin?" Her head cocked like a puppy. I sighed, you couldn't stay mad at that face for long.

"I know you're new to Earth customs, Star… and I don't know what they do on Tamaran… but going on a date with your best friends boyfriend isn't very… nice…" I struggled for the words. Starfire's brow furrowed and she looked confused.

"You speak of Speedy?" She asked. I forced my eyes from rolling and just nodded. "Then our kiss of the France was wrong too?" She asked. I almost choked.

"You kissed him! While Raven was going out with him!" I yelled. She nodded again. I turned away from her and rammed my hand into her wall. She let out a little yelp in surprise. I sent a cold glare her way and, forgetting all about breakfast, headed back to my room.

Fuming, I sat down in front of the screens and zoomed into Speedy's… and Raven's room. Speedy was sitting on his… their… bed, reading… I zoomed in a little further and recoiled in disgust, he was reading every sort of porn magazine known to man. What did Raven see in him? I buried my face in my hands. Then I realized what was really bothering me… How could Raven choose a cheating, lazy, perverse, self-centered, narcissist, over _me_? How could such a guy make her so happy… when she was so miserable with him?

_**And he's got posters on the wall **_

_**Of all the girls he wished she was **_

_**And he means everything to her**_

Raven sighed as she looked around the gym. _Finally._ She thought. She had been in there for four hours cleaning Speedy's mess. She faintly wondered why she was putting up with this shit. But then she remembered Speedy's words.

**Flashback:**

_"Raven… come back with me baby…" Speedy nudged her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Why do you want me to come back?" She teased. He layered kisses up her neck and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and pulled him down onto the bed with her. She pressed his head to her chest and they laid there for a while. "You didn't answer my question…" She whispered. Speedy looked up and into her eyes, his mouth so close to hers._

_"Because you love me."_

**Flashback End**

She was supposed to love him. That's why she had arranged the member transfer of Aqualad for herself. That's why she was here in Titan's East, that's why she was so loyal to Speedy. But not really. She didn't think she actually loved Speedy. It was just all so new to her, and it felt so good to be kissed… she had the right feeling… but not the right person. She wouldn't give that feeling up for a risk, though, for someone who she knew would never love her.

_**Her boyfriend, he don't know **_

_**Anything about her **_

I was on my way back to my room to check up on Raven again when Beastboy stopped me in the hall.

"Dude… you're not going back to your room again are you?" He asked. My eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, I am, so what?"

"It's just you've been spending a lot of time in there…" Beastboy glanced around nervously. "You don't have a… a girl in there do you? Ya know… like Raven did?" He gulped. My mask narrowed and I shoved him aside.

"Leave me alone Beastboy…" I shouted back. Once inside my room, I took my position in front of the screens, which now showed Raven and Speedy in the TV room. Speedy was furiously playing a game with Mas y Menos and Raven sat by Speedy, watching the game like she'd never watched it when I was playing. Jealousy again reared its ugly head in the pit of my stomach. I watched as Raven inched closer to him, Speedy oblivious to her intentions. Her hand slid onto his thigh, and he still didn't notice. Raven sighed and got up from the couch. He didn't notice then either; he just craned his neck to see around her petite form. She left the room fuming.

_**He's too stoned, Nintendo **_

I watched my once best friend in disgust. How could he treat Raven like that? Raven was the best thing that would ever happen to him. How could he not see that? How could she stand him? How could she leave me… for him? I reminded myself that she didn't necessarily leave me, she didn't even know I… I cared for her in the way I did. Yes, I cared for the dark girl; I cared for her more than Speedy ever could. I was just too stupid to tell her. Speedy beat me in more ways than he knew.

_**I wish that I could make her see **_

**_She's just the flavor of the week _**

The next day was Friday, and the tower was date central. Cyborg and Bee were going to a movie. Starfire was out on a 'secret date', though I knew who she was with, and it infuriated me. Beastboy had met some girl named Amber, and they were going somewhere. Aqualad, of course had a dozen girls at his disposal, so his date was different every week. I didn't know what Mas y Menos were doing; they were too young to date. They were probably bugging Raven out of her mind, because Speedy had left her alone to go and make-out with Star.

I crossed my arms and scowled to myself in the empty tower. Raven. God, she was all I thought about. Every moment without her in my arms was hell. Every moment seeing her ignored was hell. Every moment watching her slave away for another guy was hell. This life was hell.

I pushed a few buttons on my remote and the screen flashed the 'dialing' message. Raven's goddess-like face appeared almost instantly.

"Robin?" Her features twitched into a smile, and her whole uptight attitude seemed to relax. "What's up?" She asked. He smiled back to her.

"I just wanted to say hi… and uh…" I gulped. "Is… Speedy there?" I asked. Raven's smile vanished and her eyes softened, showing sorrow.

"No Robin… Speedy's not here. I don't know where he is… but I probably don't want to either…" She said, voice cracking, revealing that she was holding back tears. My heart wrenched. I wanted to grab out and pull her to me and caress her and tell her it was all gonna be ok. Tell her that I loved her.

_**It's Friday night and she's all alone **_

_**He's a million miles away **_

"And… Mas y Menos… how are they doing?" I changed the subject. She seemed somewhat relieved.

"Oh… they're in Mexico right now, visiting their family…" She smiled slightly. "It must be great…" She muttered. My eyebrow lifted.

"What's great?"

"Having a family. People that love you all around…" She said sadly. I nodded. Another thing we had in common, screwed up family lines.

"Yeah… I remember when I was little… my mom… she used to sing to me to fall asleep. I used to think every syllable was a little present of love… just for me…" I said softly… a tear falling from my mask. Raven's face softened.

"It's harder for you than it is for me you know," She said. My eyebrow lifted again.

"No… you-" I started.

"I don't remember my mother; I didn't know her enough to love her. My father's an ass, so I don't mourn the loss of anything really…" She remarked. "But you… you remember a mother and father who loved and cared for you, who nursed you when you were sick, who helped you back on your feet. I… I have never received… love," She finished. We stood in silence for a few moments.

"If he doesn't love you… why are you still there, Rae?" I asked softly. She sighed.

"Because it's the closest thing I've ever had." The communicator clicked off. I buried my face in my hands. _No Raven! I love you! Love is here! With me! _I wanted to scream. But it was too late. Raven was gone.

Raven stared at the ridiculous outfit on the bed in front of her. She begrudgingly put it on, wanting nothing more to have that feeling with Speedy again; she would stop at nothing to please him. Even wear a strapless black-blue mini-dress only reaching to mid thigh.

She entered the TV room with her head held high. Speedy was playing a racing game against the game system. She walked over to him and caressed his temples lovingly.

_**She's dressed to kill **_

_**The TV's on **_

He moaned a bit, but continued to play. Raven frowned. She lowered her head to his neck and placed her lips on his neck, her tongue running over his skin.

"Mmmm… nice Raven…" He mumbled, still playing that stupid game. Raven pulled away and crossed her arms in fury. She stomped out of the room.

_**He's connected to the sound **_

Raven cursed herself when she got back to their room. That was the stupidest thing she had ever done. She slipped out of that hideous dress and into her more comfortable leotard and cloak. What could she do to get Speedy to notice her again? Raven's eyes widened. What was she thinking! _What could she do to get Speedy to notice her again? _What kind of spawn of Starfire was she turning into? This was not Raven… Speaking of Starfire, she saw a piece of paper with that familiar crimson hair sticking out from under Speedy's side of the bed. Her eyebrow rose. She pulled it out and fought back the urge to wretch. She threw the picture away in utter disgust. Somewhere, inside her, she knew something was going on with Speedy and another girl… but Starfire? And he'd gotten _those_ kinds of pictures from her?

_**And he's got pictures on the wall **_

_**Of all the girls he's loved before **_

****I lay on my bed, thinking. Thinking about… what a surprise, Raven. She was all I ever thought about these days. I just wanted her to be happy… but she was able to tell what would make her happy herself, I guessed. I sighed and turned over. _Dun Dun Dan Nan Nan Nan Nah Nan Nah Nah. _**(A/N: Titans theme, lol) **My communicator went off. I flipped it up and stared into my dark angel's face, she was crying.

"Raven! What's wrong?" I asked, worried. She ran the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Robin… can you just come get me… please?" She pleaded. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Raven. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said softly. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank you so much…" The communicator flipped down. He sighed. So she had found out.

An hour in the T-Sub at highest power brought me to Titans East. I jumped out of the sub and onto the deck of the T-tower. I burst through the doors to find myself in the TV room with a game-playing Speedy. Anger, jealousy and rage filled me up and I ran over to Speedy, grabbed him by the chest of his shirt and yelled: "Where is she! What have you done!" Speedy's eyes widened. He pushed me away.

"What the hell, man?" he yelled back. My mask narrowed.

"Raven. She called me, crying! What the fuck did you do to her!" It was Speedy's turn for mask narrowing.

"What right do you have coming here and yelling about _my _girlfriend's problems? Let me say that again… _MY_ girlfriend." He yelled.

"Robin-" a small voice started. I turned to see Raven's head poking out around the door. I smiled at her. She walked out in to the middle of us, carrying that duffel bag. Speedy's jaw dropped.

"Raven… where are you going?" He asked. His eyes darted from the bag to me. "You're going back West?"

"No shit Sherlock," I scoffed. "Did you really think she would put up with you for that long?" He glared at me then looked back at Raven.

"Raven-" He started. She lifted an eyebrow then walked straight past him and out the door. I chuckled and glanced back at Speedy. He had collapsed on the couch and was burying his head in his hands.

"You know… Speedy… You're very smart. Raven is a goddess. You let her slip through your fingers. I really should be thanking you…" I grinned and left him sulking.

Raven sat on the edge of the T-sub, waiting for me. Her hair was whipping about her face and I couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the sight I held right now. She turned and smiled at me. My knees felt like they'd give out any minute. I slipped down into the 'drivers' seat and grinned all the way home.

Someone knocked lightly on my door. "Come in," I said, placing the crime file I was reading down. Raven walked in. She smiled, and then looked down, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I, I just wanted to say… thank you. I was so stupid not to notice how Speedy really was…" She sighed. "I just wanted to _feel_,Robin. Just wanted to see what _love_ was like, I just… picked the wrong person to share it with…" I nodded.

"If you wanted to know what love was like Raven… you should have just come to me…" I said softly. Raven's eyes widened. "Is it really so hard to believe Raven? I told you before that I needed you, it drove me insane when you were away." Raven took a few steps closer until our faces were inches apart.

"I never thought… I always wished…" She sighed. I smiled and took her cheek in my hand. I rubbed it tenderly.

"Shh…" I whispered. "I love you too…" And in that moment, we entered bliss.

**_Yeah she's the flavor of the week _**

**_She makes me weak _**

**Yes, yes I kno… sucky ending… but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
